19_1960_lexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
1980er
thumb|link=Engstlatt|220px Du bist hier im …………… 19.1960.lexikon …………… gelandet. ---- =Über die 1980er Jahre = (aus europäischer Sicht; diverse Beispiele) Über die 1970er • 1980er • 1990er • 2000er Jahre Aus Wikipedia Zitate aus: [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/1980er wikipedia...1980er] US-Präsident war Ronald Reagan, Bundeskanzler H. Kohl, Explosion im Kernkraftwerk Tschernobyl (1986)]] Ereignisse :( …… aus europäischer Sicht) * 1980: Der Einmarsch sowjetischer Truppen in Afghanistan beginnt am 25. Dezember 1979 und löst den Protest vieler westlicher und islamischer Staaten aus. * 1980: Im Rahmen der Umweltbewegung werden überall in Europa grüne Parteien gegründet, so Die Grünen in Deutschland. In der Schweiz und in Österreich formieren sich 1982 und 1983 vergleichbare Parteien. * 1980: 18. Mai: Der Vulkan Mount St. Helens im US-Bundesstaat Washington bricht aus. * 1980: Die erste unabhängige polnische Gewerkschaft Solidarność wird in Danzig gegründet. * 1980: Oktoberfestattentat. * 1980: Der Erste Golfkrieg zwischen dem Iran und dem Irak beginnt (bis 1988). * 1980: Ronald Reagan wird zum US-Präsidenten gewählt und tritt 1981 dieses Amt an. * 1980: Der langjährige jugoslawische Staatspräsident Josip Broz Tito stirbt, kurz darauf gerät Jugoslawien in eine schwere wirtschaftliche Krise. * 1981, 12. April: Erstflug der Raumfähre USS Columbia, Missions-Nummer STS-1, damit Start des Shuttle-Programms der NASA. * 1981, 13. Mai: Attentat auf Papst Johannes Paul II. * 1981: AIDS wird als pandemische Krankheit erkannt. * 1982, 2. April – 20. Juni: Falklandkrieg. * 1982, 1. Oktober: Helmut Kohl wird deutscher Bundeskanzler. * 1983: Gefälschte Hitler-Tagebücher. * 1983: Durchsetzung des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses. * 1983: Vorgezogene Bundestagswahl. * 1983: Mit 5,6 Prozent Stimmen und 27 Abgeordneten ziehen Die Grünen in den Deutschen Bundestag ein. * 1984: Die Hungerkatastrophe in Äthiopien bewirkt eine Welle der Hilfsbereitschaft. * 1985: Rede von Richard von Weizsäcker zum 40-jährigen Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs. * 1985: Michail Gorbatschow wird Generalsekretär der KPdSU. In den folgenden Jahren werden unter seiner Ägide in der Sowjetunion Wandlungsprozesse eingeleitet, die unter den Schlagwörtern Perestroika (1987) und Glasnost (1986) bekannt werden. thumb|link=1989|Nein, das ist keine Beerdigung sondern die letzte Geb.party * 1987: Volkszählung in der Bundesrepublik. * 1987: Bundestagswahl: Bestätigung der schwarz-gelben Koalition. * 1987: Barschel-Affäre. * 1988: Bundestagspräsident Philipp Jenninger hält eine missverständliche Rede zur Judenverfolgung und muss zurücktreten. * 1988: Geiselnahme von Gladbeck. * 1988: Flugtagunglück von Ramstein. * 1988: Beim Lockerbie-Anschlag kommen 270 Menschen ums Leben. * 1989: George H. W. Bush wird Präsident der USA. * 1989, 3./4. Juni: In China werden monatelange Studentenproteste durch das Massaker auf dem Platz des himmlischen Friedens gewaltsam beendet. * 1989: Ungarn öffnet den Eisernen Vorhang – Demontage der Grenzanlagen ab Mai, verstärkte Medienberichte ab Juni, danach beginnt die Flucht tausender DDR-Bürger in den Westen. * 1989, 9. November: Fall der Berliner Mauer Kulturgeschichte * Reaganomics und Thatcherismus waren Schlagworte für politische und ökonomische Entwicklungen. * New Romantic * Null-Bock-Generation * Popper (Jugendkultur) * Punker (Jugendkultur) * Yuppies als Kulturphänomen Technik * Der Start des ersten Space Shuttle (STS-1) 1981 der USA versprach neue Forschungs- und Transportmöglichkeiten im All und markierte den ersten Flug eines wiederverwendbaren Raumfahrzeugs. 1986 erlebte das Programm mit der Challenger-Katastrophe einen schweren Rückschlag, von dem es sich erst ab Ende 1988 wieder erholen sollte. Buran, das Konkurrenzmodell der Sowjetunion, kam nicht über einen Flug hinaus. * Der Übergang vom Industriezeitalter zum Informationszeitalter wird angesichts der fortschreitenden Computertechnologie häufig auf das Ende der 1970er oder die frühen 1980er Jahre datiert. So wurde der IBM Personal Computer (Personal Computer) 1981 vorgestellt. Auch die Verbreitung der Heimcomputer trug zur Popularisierung der Informationstechnologie bei, so z. B. der Commodore 64 (kurz C64, 1982) und der Apple Macintosh 1984. * Computerspiele und Spielkonsolen fanden zunehmenden Absatz. Eine der ersten gängigen Konsolen war z. B. das Atari 2600 (seit 1980 in Europa erhältlich). Gegen Ende der 1980er wurden Handheld-Konsolen wie z. B. der Game Boy eingeführt, die sich aber erst in den 1990ern verbreiteten. Als Vorläufer davon waren LCD-Spiele populär. * Auch in das Alltagsleben hielten neue Technologien Einzug, dazu zählten etwa der Anrufbeantworter und der Mikrowellenherd. Seit dem Ende der 1970er erfuhr auch der Videorekorder eine stark zunehmende Verbreitung, da sich das VHS-Format in den achtziger Jahren mehr und mehr durchsetzte und die Geräte bis zum Ende des Jahrzehnts für breitere Schichten erschwinglich machte. Laserdisc und Bildplatte waren zwar Alternativen, konnten aber die Videokassetten nicht verdrängen. * In der Automobilwelt kommen neue Technologien zum Einsatz: Computerberechnete Karosserien erlauben Spitzenwerte in der Aerodynamik, um den Kraftstoffverbrauch zu senken. ABS und Airbag werden erstmals in großen Stückzahlen verbaut. Mit der Diskussion um Umweltverschmutzung (saurer Regen) werden Katalysatoren obligatorisch. * Walkman und Radiorekorder (umgangssprachlich auch „Ghettoblaster“) wurden zu Bestandteilen der Jugendkultur in den westlichen und fernöstlichen Ländern. * 1980 wurde der heute bekannte CD-Standard festgelegt, 1982 ging der erste CD-Spieler in Serie. Bis zum Ende der Dekade setzte sich die Technologie durch und verdrängte zunehmend, jedoch nicht endgültig, die Schallplatten. * Die Kommunikation wurde durch Autotelefone, Videotex und Telefax erleichtert. Während in Frankreich Vidotex (Minitel) sich durchsetzten konnte, blieb es in den deutschsprachigen Ländern (BTX, Videotex) eine Nische. Autotelefone (C-Netz/Natel C) war noch nicht die Massenverbreitung wie dem GSM-Netz (D-Netz in Deutschland, E-Netz in Österreich bzw. Natel D in der Schweiz) beschieden. Auch das von der Deutschen Bundespost angebotene Teletex, eine Weiterentwicklung des Telex, wurde nicht zum Massenstandard. * Tageslichtprojektoren und Kopierer hielten in Büros, Schulen und Universitäten Einzug. * Auch in der Welt der Fahrgeschäfte gab es in den 1980ern große technische Weiterentwicklungen, wie z. B. die Fahrgeschäftstypen Breakdance, Ranger, Flipper, Rainbow, fliegender Teppich und Condor. Fernsehen * Das Privatfernsehen am 1. Januar 1984 gestartet Sat.1 und RTL Television, damals noch als RTL plus. Am 11. Januar 1988 startete Tele 5 und am 1. Januar 1989 ProSieben. * MTV, seit 1981 in den USA auf Sendung, war ab 1987 auch in Europa zu sehen. Bekannte Gesichter waren Kristiane Backer und Ray Cokes. * Im Tatort hielt 1981 mit Horst Schimanski alias Götz George eine Figur Einzug, die in den 1980er Jahren populär wurde, aber auch umstritten war. * Teletext, auch als Videotext bekannt, wird eingeführt. Einzelbeiträge Film * Der stundenlange Holocaust-Dokumentationsfilm Shoah mit Interviews zeigt die Geschehnisse in einer eindringlichen nicht reißerischen Form. Filmreihen * Berlin Alexanderplatz * Eis am Stiel * Nightmare on Elm Street * Freitag der 13. * Hellraiser – Das Tor zur Hölle * Star Trek * Dekalog * Heimat – Eine deutsche Chronik Mehrteilige Produktionen * La Boum 1 & 2 * Rambo-Trilogie * Indiana-Jones-Trilogie * Zurück in die Zukunft 1 & 2 * Star Wars Episode V & VI * Die unendliche Geschichte 1 * Poltergeist Trilogie * Karate Kid-Trilogie Einzelbeiträge Einzelbeiträge Deutschland * Otto – Der Film * Der Himmel über Berlin * Gib Gas – Ich will Spaß * Die Supernasen * Didi – Der Doppelgänger * Johnny Flash * Die Sehnsucht der Veronika Voss * Solo Sunny * Weiße Wolke Carolin * Fariaho Oscar-Gewinner (Bester Film) * 1980: Kramer gegen Kramer * 1981: Eine ganz normale Familie * 1982: Die Stunde des Siegers * 1983: Gandhi * 1984: Zeit der Zärtlichkeit * 1985: Amadeus * 1986: Jenseits von Afrika * 1987: Platoon * 1988: Der letzte Kaiser * 1989: Rain Man Goldene Palme bei den Filmfestspielen von Cannes * 1980: Hinter dem Rampenlicht und Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers * 1981: Der Mann aus Eisen * 1982: Vermißt und Yol – Der Weg * 1983: Die Ballade von Narayama * 1984: Paris, Texas * 1985: Papa ist auf Dienstreise * 1986: Mission * 1987: Die Sonne Satans * 1988: Pelle, der Eroberer * 1989: Sex, Lügen und Video Musik * New Wave * Neue Deutsche Welle * Heavy Metal * Hip-Hop * House Musikstars der 1980er Datei:A-haVistalegre19.JPG|a-ha Datei:Phil Collins.jpg|Phil Collins Datei:Dave Gahan2009.jpg|Depeche Mode Datei:EXIT 2012 Duran Duran (1).jpg|Duran Duran Datei:Eurythmics Rock am Ring 1987.jpg|Eurythmics Datei:Falco Balkon Lichtburg.png|Falco Datei:Whitney Houston Welcome Home Heroes 1 cropped.jpg|Whitney Houston Datei:Michael Jackson 1984.jpg|Michael Jackson Datei:Madonna, Rotterdam, 26-8-1987.jpg|Madonna Datei:George Michael.jpeg|George Michael Datei:Prince by jimieye-crop.jpg|Prince Datei:Bono as The Fly Cleveland 1992.jpg|U2 Datei:Peter-Gabriel-2011.jpg|Peter Gabriel Ereignisse * Am 8. Dezember 1980 wurde John Lennon vor dem Eingang zum Dakota-Gebäude in New York erschossen. * Am 11. Mai 1981 starb Bob Marley. * Benefizprojekte für Afrika wie Band Aid, USA for Africa sowie die Live-Aid-Konzerte wurden angesichts der Hungersnot in Äthiopien ins Leben gerufen. Entwicklungen * Contemporary R&B wurde zur Sammelbezeichnung für afroamerikanische Mainstream-Musik. Luther Vandross, Prince und Michael Jackson galten als Vorreiter des neuen R&B. Jacksons Alben Thriller (1982, bisher meistverkauftes Album, Stand 2010) und Bad (1987) ließen ihn zum Star avancieren. Aber auch klassische Rhythm-and-Blues-Künstler wie Stevie Wonder oder Tina Turner waren erfolgreich. * New Wave entwickelte sich von einem Begriff für die Punk-Bewegung zu einer eigenen Subkultur, die „punkähnliche“ Musik umfasste, etwa Talking Heads, The Cars oder The Cure (zu letzteren siehe auch Post-Punk, Dark Wave). Elektronische Popmusik prägte das Jahrzehnt, elektronische Tanzmusik entwickelte sich in verschiedenen Stilen zum kommerziellen Durchbruch. Vor allem Synthie Pop, seit 1978 entstanden, bestimmte zu großen Teilen die Popmusik der 1980er und überschnitt sich teilweise mit der New-Wave-Bewegung. Bands wie Depeche Mode, Culture Club, Kajagoogoo, OMD, The Buggles, New Order, Eurythmics, Soft Cell, Ultravox, Visage und einige mehr bildeten die erste große Welle, später folgten beispielsweise Pet Shop Boys, Alphaville, Talk Talk oder Camouflage. Zu weiteren Spielarten elektronischer Musik siehe auch: Electropunk, EBM, Electro Wave, Minimal Electro. * Die Neue Deutsche Welle – sich von New Wave ableitend –, deren erste Phase Ende der 1970er etwa mit Bands wie den Einstürzenden Neubauten oder DAF weniger kommerziell gewesen war, wurde Anfang der 1980er von der Musikindustrie aufgegriffen, Künstler wie Nena oder Trio wurden auch international bekannt. Etwa zeitgleich erlebte als Pendant der Austropop einen Boom. * Italo Disco war eine hauptsächlich aus Italien stammende kommerzielle Tanzmusik der 1980er Jahre, die überwiegend von 1982 bis 1988 entstand und deren Blütezeit von 1983 bis 1985 war. Sie war meist eher billig mit Synthesizer und Drumcomputer produziert und in gebrochenem Englisch gesungen. Stars waren u. a. Gazebo, Ryan Paris, My Mine und Savage. * Euro Disco war eine aus dem Italo-Disco entstandene Tanzmusik-Gattung. Diesmal lag das Zentrum in England (Rick Astley, Mel & Kim, Kylie Minogue) und Deutschland (C. C. Catch, Modern Talking, Bad Boys Blue, Sandra). Blütezeit war von 1985 bis 1987. mini|Öffentliche [[Aerobic-Vorführung]] * Aerobic, eine Form von Fitnesstraining, bei der zu moderner Popmusik klassische Gymnastik mit Tanzelementen verbunden wurde, war um 1982 weltweit populär. * Mit den Tanzschritten der Choreografin und späteren Interpretin von Up-Tempo-Musikstücken Paula Abdul für Musikstars wie Janet Jackson, George Michael und andere wurde ab 1986 in den USA ein Trend gesetzt, der Musikvideos und Bühnenshows bis heute beeinflusst. * Hip-Hop verbreitete sich, nicht zuletzt durch Rapper’s Delight 1979, in den USA. In Europa machte Falco bei Der Kommissar 1981/1982 erstmals Hip-Hop-Elemente in der Popkultur bekannt. Breakdance ist ein Medienbegriff für im Rahmen der Hip-Hop-Kultur in den 1980ern populär werdende Tanzstile mit teilweise akrobatischen Merkmalen. * Metal, in den 1970ern mit Hard-Rock-Bands wie Black Sabbath entstanden, spaltete sich in verschiedene Substile. Die New Wave of British Heavy Metal mit Bands wie Iron Maiden entstand. Die „klassische“ Form der Musik, etwa Judas Priest, wird als Heavy Metal bezeichnet. Unter anderem Metallica galten als Vorreiter des Thrash Metal. Eine weitere Form war der Speed Metal, aus dem sich der Power Metal entwickelte. Später in den 1980ern entstanden die verschiedenen Richtungen des Extreme Metal: Death Metal, Black Metal und als Ableger des Punk Grindcore. Wichtige regionale Szenen des Metal, die für dessen Weiterentwicklung sorgen, bilden sich neben Großbritannien und den USA auch in Deutschland, das insbesondere auf die Entwicklung des Power Metal mit Bands wie Blind Guardian, Gamma Ray und Helloween großen Einfluss hat, und in nordeuropäischen Ländern wie Schweden, Finnland und Norwegen. Die australische Band AC/DC macht Hard-Rock weltweit populär und massentauglich. * Sogenannte Glam-Metal-Bands wie Mötley Crüe oder Poison prägten die Rockmusik, auch durch ihre schrillen Outfits. Auch weitere Hard-Rock-Bands, die in den 1980ern bekannt wurden, wie Bon Jovi oder Whitesnake, wiesen Tendenzen in diese Richtung auf. Ende der 1980er entstand als rauere Form der Sleaze Rock, dessen bekannteste Vertreter Guns N’ Roses waren. * Hardcore Punk entstand ab 1979 als Weiterentwicklung des Punk Rocks und verbreitete sich in den 1980ern. Die Straight-Edge-Bewegung entstand in den USA. Gegen Ende der 1980er begann eine Tendenz zum Crossover sowie zum Post-Hardcore. mini|[[Eric Clapton, 2008]] * Im Jahr 1982 veröffentlicht Eric Clapton seine Kompilation Timepieces: The Best of Eric Clapton. Das Album erhält in Japan Diamant-Status und in den USA 7-fach Platin, verkauft sich insgesamt mehr als 13 Millionen Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit und wird zu eines der erfolgreichsten Kompilationsalben der Musikgeschichte. * House-Musik wurde populär, in den späteren 1980ern insbesondere Acid House. Der Smiley wurde zum Symbol dieser Bewegung. * Im Post-Punk- und Dark-Wave-Umfeld entwickelte sich auch der Gothic Rock und mit diesem die Gothic-Kultur, deren Anhänger als Goths, in Deutschland auch als Gruftis bezeichnet werden. * Das Monsters-of-Rock-Festival entstand und wurde zu einer Institution im Hard-Rock- und Metal-Bereich. Einzelbeiträge Einzelbeiträge Deutschland * Die Ärzte * BAP * Andy Borg * DAF * Einstürzende Neubauten * Erste Allgemeine Verunsicherung * Fehlfarben * Rainhard Fendrich * Die Flippers * Humpe & Humpe * Ideal * Hubert Kah * Karat * Die Krupps * Modern Talking * Münchener Freiheit * Nena * Rio Reiser * Peter Schilling * Sandra * Spider Murphy Gang * Spliff * Die Toten Hosen * Trio * UKW * Joachim Witt Literatur * 1985 erscheint Das Parfum von Patrick Süskind, von dem über 20 Millionen Exemplare verkauft wurden und das in 48 Sprachen übersetzt wurde. * Science-Fiction- und Fantasy-Literatur erlebt einen Boom. Autoren wie Wolfgang Hohlbein oder Terry Pratchett werden bekannt. Cyberpunk entsteht als Teil des SF-Genres. * 1988 veröffentlicht Salman Rushdie Die satanischen Verse, worauf es zu Demonstrationen und einem Mordaufruf in Form einer Fatwa des iranischen Revolutionsführers Chomeini kommt. * Die Fernsehsendung Das Literarische Quartett wird 1988 erstmals ausgestrahlt. * Sozialkritische Jugendliteratur hat Hochkonjunktur in Deutschland: Gudrun Pausewang mit Die letzten Kinder von Schewenborn (1983, Atomkrieg) und Die Wolke (1987, Super-GAU), in der Reihe dtv pocket erscheinen Myron Levoys Der gelbe Vogel (1981, NS-Zeit) und Robert C. O’Briens Z wie Zacharias (1982, Atomkrieg). Ein Weltbestseller ist Morton Rhues ''Die Welle'' (1981, Totalitarismus). Kunst * 1981: Neue Wilde * 1982: Documenta 7, Zeitgeist * 1984: Von hier aus – Zwei Monate neue deutsche Kunst in Düsseldorf * 1987: Documenta 8 * 1988: Freeze Sport * XIII. Olympische Winterspiele in Lake Placid 1980; 13. Februar 1980 bis 24. Februar 1980 * XXII. Olympische Sommerspiele in Moskau 1980; 19. Juli 1980 bis 3. August 1980. Die Spiele wurden von den USA und 64 anderen Staaten, auch der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, aufgrund des Einmarsches sowjetischer Truppen in Afghanistan boykottiert. * 12. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft in Spanien 1982; 13. Juni 1982 bis 11. Juli 1982 * XIV. Olympische Winterspiele in Sarajevo 1984; 8. Februar 1984 bis 19. Februar 1984 * XXIII. Olympische Sommerspiele in Los Angeles 1984; 28. Juli 1984 bis 12. August 1984. Die Spiele wurden von allen Ostblockstaaten (außer Rumänien) boykottiert. * 13. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft in Mexico 1986; 31. Mai 1986 bis 29. Juni 1986 * XV. Olympische Winterspiele in Calgary 1988; 13. Februar 1988 bis 28. Februar 1988 * XXIV. Olympische Sommerspiele in Seoul 1988; 17. September 1988 bis 2. Oktober 1988 Mode Katarina Witt trägt Leggings mit Steg unter einem Leotard mit Fledermausärmeln * Ballonhosen * Ballonröcke * Dauerwelle, Vokuhila, Föhnfrisur und Haargel * Fledermausärmel und Puffärmel * John-Wayne-Hemden * Sweatshirts * Steghosen * Karottenhosen * schmale Lederkrawatten * Jeans-Hemden * Stehkragen- und Satinblusen * Leggings, Stulpen * Neonfarben * Schulterpolster (Kleidungsbestandteil) * Sneaker (Verbreitung als Jungenbekleidung) * Stirnbänder * Swatch * Rolex * Bundfaltenhosen * Pastellmalerei * Ray-Ban Wayfarer * weiße Tennissocken (Verbreitung als Jungenbekleidung) * 50er-Jahre-Revival * Karierte Sakkos * Turnschuhe mit Klettverschluss * Auffälliger Modeschmuck (besonders Broschen und extrem lange Halsketten zu mehreren gleichzeitig getragen) * Cowboystiefel * Overknee-Stiefel Sonstiges Bild Rubiks Zauberwürfel * Rollenspiele verbreiteten sich auch in Europa. In den USA bereits seit den 1970ern populär, erschien Dungeons & Dragons 1983 in deutscher Übersetzung. In Deutschland war zuvor 1981 Midgard entstanden. 1984 kam Das Schwarze Auge auf den Markt. * BMX-Fahrräder waren bei Jugendlichen Anfang der 1980er in Mode und lösten das Bonanzarad ab. Ebenso waren Rollschuhe beliebt, besonders durch die Discokultur seit Ende 1970er Jahre, die auch nach Europa überschwappte. * Zu Beginn der 1980er waren Sponti-Sprüche häufig zu hören und zu lesen. * In der Jugendsprache kamen im Laufe der 1980er Begriffe wie geil und cool auf, die zunächst als verpönt galten und erst langsam, vor allem im Laufe der 1990er, salonfähig wurden. Der Song Geil von Bruce & Bongo griff diese Entwicklung auf – er erreichte 1986 Platz 1 der deutschen Single-Charts. * Zeitweise gab es ein Hula-Hoop-Reifen-Revival. * Auch das Jo-Jo fand Anfang des Jahrzehnts große Anhängerschaften. * Fast-Food-Restaurants wie McDonald’s und Burger King erfuhren eine stark zunehmende Verbreitung. * Rubiks Cube, der sogenannte Zauberwürfel, war im Rahmen einer Modewelle ein beliebtes Spielzeug. * Yps war ein Jugendmagazin, das sich seit den 1970ern, aber auch in den frühen 1980ern mit seinen sogenannten Gimmicks einiger Beliebtheit erfreute. * Setzkästen fanden Verbreitung in vielen Jugend- und Wohnzimmern. * Holzflöhe – als Figur bemalte Anhänger, die aussehen, als würden sie aus einer großen und einer kleineren Kugel bestehen. * Tricotronics – handliche LCD-Spiele. Persönlichkeiten (Auswahl) * ABBA www, Weblinks * Achtziger Musik, Mode, Lifestyle und Kult der 80er Jahre * Erinnerst Du Dich? Souvenirs und Kult-Dinge der 80er Jahre * Kabeleins.de Sechsteilige Fernseh-Dokumentation der 80er Jahre * Commons-Sammlung 1980er – Bilder, Videos und Audiodateien (in den Unterkategorien) Mit einem Klick zu den einzelnen Jahren * 1970er • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990er • Quelle: * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/1980er Kategorie:Geschichte